


【本马达】Aladdin's Lamp（阿拉丁神灯）

by styja



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 本马达 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styja/pseuds/styja
Summary: PWP，伪qj，垃圾趴，毫无营养





	1. Chapter 1

Matt被一阵急切的门铃声吵醒了。看了眼床头的时钟，时针指向凌晨四点。

也许是幻听。他咕哝着翻了个身。不管在哪儿，早上四点叫门的不是走错了就是恶作剧吧。但是持续不断的门铃声最后还是让Matt的屁股挪了窝。

他抓着乱糟糟的头发，脑袋还沉浸在昨晚和朋友喝酒聊天通宵看球导致的昏沉中。澳大利亚哪里都好，有美丽的阳光、沙滩、大海，美中不足的就是晚上的球赛在这儿只能半夜看。“谁啊？”他有些不乐意，赤着脚去应门，可是除了一如既往的门铃声以外并没有其它声响。

当Matt走到门口时，门铃声离奇地停了。天开始蒙蒙亮，休假中的大明星凑上猫眼，却看见门外空无一人。

“恶作剧的家伙。”他抱怨起来，但还是把门打开一条细缝。

一个白色的信封从门缝里飘进来，没有署名，没有邮戳，除了一行金色的小字什么记号都没有。Matt揉了揉眼睛，他觉得那行金色的字有些熟悉，但现在他的脑袋里像被几吨石头占满了，什么都想不起来。

一边好奇，他一边打开信封，抽出里面的东西。

是一张照片。照片上只有一个模糊的人影，赤裸着，蒙着眼趴在一张方桌上，背上按着数个男人的手掌。那些手掌看上去十分相似，差别只是戴着不同的腕表，有着不同式样的袖口，戴着或者不戴戒指……

这张照片让Matt整个人一激灵。一些已经模糊的记忆瞬间击碎那些巨石，清晰地映在Matt的脑海里。

Ben生气了。这个念头驱赶了走阳光，沙滩，大海。

这天下午，Matt就收拾行李搭乘最早的飞机离开澳洲。他坐在头等舱里给Ben发了条短信，然后很快一条消息就回了进来。

“我以为你玩得把‘比赛之夜’都忘记了。”Ben简单的回信没有说太多。他不需要，他有其它手段提醒Matt，真实的，由神灯精灵带来的让人终身难忘的灵感。

因为那个灵感，Matt已经完全体会到了Ben现在有多么不开心，这种感觉就像十几年前他跟着当时剧组里的朋友们出海，连着好几周没有和Ben打电话之后的一段记忆那样清晰明了……

 

***

 

Matt看了眼墙上的钟。时间还早，距离他和Ben约好的“道歉”晚餐还有一段时间，足够他在周边溜达一圈，看看夕阳和美景。

他不是故意三个星期不接Ben的电话，只不过在海上的时候，电话信号真的是一样可遇不可求的东西。船上的发报机坏了，船主甚至不知道那玩意儿是什么时候坏的，也许从来就没好用过。总之最后当他听见Ben抱怨的时候，还是在电视屏幕上，当着全国观众的面儿。

好吧，他知道他的大个子情人吃醋的时候肚量大概就会缩小成一颗玉米那么大。他也知道吃过道歉的晚餐，他们应该还会去喝点酒，然后再从酒吧巷子后面遛回住所——也许是Ben新租的公寓——偶尔住一次的那种。然后他得用其它方法好好给他的狮子座男朋友谢罪。

一想到明天他可能会屁股痛到没办法走路，甚至后天、最糟糕的话也许到大后天才能勉强恢复，Matt缩了缩脖子，脑子飞速运转，仔细衡量起来究竟是长痛不如短痛，还是想点办法先把Ben灌迷糊了能躲一天是一天，哪个会比较划算……

就在Matt低着头一路沉思，突然一个刹车声在他身边响起。他转过身看到一辆黑色的大切诺基紧挨着他停了下来。

 _哇哦。新款。_ Matt不禁怀念起他和Ben刚拿到人生第一笔大钱的时候买的那辆车来。但回忆还没有散发出老旧电影的颗粒感，只见那辆切诺基的后车门唰地开了，从黑洞洞的车里冲出两个戴面具的人影。

Matt还没反应过来，就觉得一阵天旋地转，脑袋上被套了一个黑布袋，半句话没喊出口就被拖进车里按到座椅上。

他听见车门关闭的声音以及引擎轰鸣的声音。他试图挣扎，但是他的手被扭在身后，按在他肩上的手臂孔武有力，让他动弹不得。

他想对那些人——那些歹徒——不管他们是谁，说“我不反抗”以及“别伤害我”。因为事情再明显不过了，他遇到了一群绑匪。不管他们知道他是谁，亦或者不知道，他们都人多势众，而他除了在荧幕上假装自己是有着神奇身手的特工以外，其实并没有任何以少敌多的本事。这种情况下

好的应对就是安安静静地顺从绑匪的意愿，先保命要紧。

他们一定是想要钱，Matt心想，应该暂时不会伤害我。

可是他想错了。

他闻到一股刺鼻的气味，然后他的世界就完全陷入了黑暗。

 

***

 

当Matt再次醒来的时候，发现自己赤身裸体地坐在一张椅子上。

他的脸上蒙着一个眼罩，剥夺了他的视力。他之所以知道自己被扒去衣服，是因为手臂，背部，臀部，大腿，都清晰地感受到金属椅凳的触感。

“我在哪儿？”

“你们是什么人？”

“有人吗？”

Matt的声音里透着慌乱。

他并不清楚绑匪的意图。他们当然是想要钱，这毫无疑问，但是他们为什么脱去他的衣服？

是想要拍摄一些照片以便日后继续敲诈勒索吗？

他是男人，虽然他觉得眼下的情况让他十分难堪，但是裸照对于男演员的震慑力比对女演员的还是要弱一些……而且他二十二岁的时候就在大荧幕上露过背影，其实放宽心想……

某种笨重的房门打开的声音。

然后是脚步声。

一个人……两个人……三个人……

之后Matt分不清了。他并没有Jason Bourne的耳朵，实际上他的听力现在可能还不如他年事已高的外婆。因为他的耳朵还有点嗡嗡作响——可能是刚才绑匪给他用的麻醉药的副作用。

“我不会反抗，我也不想看见你们的脸，”是不是应该这么说？Matt觉得自己的声音听上去有些遥远和缥缈，“我的衣服口袋里有手机，里面有我家里的电话，如果你们想……”

一阵热气吹在Matt耳朵尖上，带着一种危险而又暧昧的气息，让他冷不丁地打了个寒颤。

有一些不太好的预感在他心头荡出涟漪。那个念头还没来得及生根发芽，Matt就被一双手臂插在腋下拎了起来。

“救……”他刚喊出第一个音节，一只有着浓烈橡胶味的球形物体就塞进了嘴里堵住他后面的话。

然后，他失去了平衡，胸前一阵冰凉，意识到自己也许被按在了一张桌子上。

一点儿没错。

木纹的触感传递到皮肤，让Matt的心猛烈地跳动着坠落。

而当一双大手落到他光裸的屁股上时，Matt的心也沉到了谷底……


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 强制预警，垃圾预警

Matt浑身长刺一样扭动身体。

这没有用。按住他的人——也可能是两个人，他不太确定——他们的力气太大了，按住他的角度也太刁钻了，让他完全使不出力。

他听到某种金属的响动，然后有东西缠绕上他的脚踝。那东西凉凉的，有一点儿硬，但缠地并不紧。继左脚踝之后，右脚踝也裹上了同样的东西，然后一个力道施加在了Matt的膝盖上，迫使他分开双腿。

“呜呜呜呜！”Matt的脑子里闪过一长串句子，那种带有家乡味的，即使在剑桥区也算是特别粗鲁的句子。可是嘴里的橡皮球不但把那些需要查词典才能知道确切含义的脏话变成了一堆没有意义的咕哝，还顺利让Matt被自己的口水呛到。

在Matt一边咳嗽一边喘气的时候，有一双手在他的脸颊上摸了摸，又轻佻地拍了拍。Matt发誓要不是他的嘴被堵着，他一定可以将那几根手指咬个一两节下来。

然而在他的手腕也被同样缠上某种东西的时候：也许是皮革——从指间传来的触感这样告诉Matt，他脑子里的害怕与愤慨霎时变成了一种深沉的绝望和恐惧。

因为他听见了拉链拉开的声音，而且不只是一条拉链。

不！救命！他的心里呐喊着：Ben！哦上帝啊！

至少有四只手在他的背部流连，暧昧地抚摸着他，从后颈到蝴蝶骨，沿着脊椎来回婆娑。落在他腰上的那只手一边摸，一边还在他的腰窝处打着圈。另外两只手就更直接更色情了：一只在他的臀部揉捏，间或还拍打了好几下；另一只则在他的大腿内侧不停抚摸，指尖划过囊袋，有一下没一下地戳弄Matt的会阴。

Matt两腿发抖试图并拢，但是没有用。有东西连在他的脚踝上，迫使他保持两腿大张的姿势，就好像是在发出邀请一样。

_Ben……Ben……你在哪儿？现在几点了？你没有发现我没去餐馆吗？电话……快打我的移动电话……_

Matt不知道他是该祈祷，还是该做别的什么。事情再明显不过了，当他感觉到有圆柱形的物体轻敲在他脸颊上的时候，他就没办法再去思考任何问题，唯一能做的就只有念着Ben的名字，试着不去想今天之后的日子会怎么样。

他听到男人轻轻喘息的声音。

Matt觉得他一定是疯了，产生了幻听，因为有那么一个瞬间他居然觉得喘息声有一些熟悉。

肉棒弹击着Matt的脸颊，在他的耳根处戳了好几下。Matt以为他会闻到腥味——那种雄性生物的气味。他熟悉那种气味，每次觉得Ben的情绪太高涨的时候，他就会试着用嘴先让他的爱人爽一次，用来减少屁股将要承受的负担，尽管那有的时候反而让他得不偿失。可是这一次，他没有闻到任何气息。那些用来迷晕他的液体气味还停留在Matt的鼻腔里，让他除了化学试剂的味道再也闻不出别的。

_这样也好。_

他一边想着，一边抬起脑袋。

不是他以为的那样。

没有人揪他头发，相反，他是被一双大手捧着脸被迫抬起头来的。

也许他们不希望我脸上有伤。Matt苦涩地想着，嘴里的橡皮球被拿开不到两秒，就换上了一个更加巨大的东西。

他当然知道那是什么。他能感受到那个物体上遍布的血管。那东西是那样巨大，塞满了他的口腔，甚至让他嘴角发痛。他的下巴被人用力捏住，不过就算不那样，他倒也不太会真的一口将那个正在艹他嘴巴的男人的命根子咬下来。他还分得清楚比起其它的，活命更加重要。

那根阴茎在他嘴里进出的速度越来越快，捅地也越来越深。后来，每一次那根东西捅进来，都会越过Matt的舌根戳到喉咙，激起Matt想要呕吐的生理反射。干呕让他的胸口都开始发痛，不知道是不是他的反应太过剧烈，那个人——那个歹徒渐渐放慢了速度，戳刺也没有那样深了。有那么一会儿，那东西抽离Matt的口腔之后并没有很快回来。

_他是射了吗？_

Matt不知道。

他已经不确定自己听见的究竟是真实的还是幻觉。他甚至开始尝试自己制造幻觉——幻想那是Ben，幻想这只是一场有些离奇甚至带着小小变态的春梦，幻想他其实是喝了太多啤酒，真实的自己说不定还躺在床上四仰八叉地打着呼。

然后那根东西又回来了，回到他的嘴里。Matt不去思考这是同一根阴茎，还是换了个人。他觉得那根东西和之前的差不多，还是那么粗那么长，青筋遍布，撑得他嘴角都快裂了。

_Ben。Ben。Ben。_

他在脑海里不停地念着爱人的名字，甚至开始相信那就是Ben，是他的尺寸，是他的形状，是他的味道。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 强制预警，垃圾预警

_“你喜欢这个对吗？”_

Matt听到有人在他耳边吹着气。那声音含含糊糊的，像是喊了一口痰在喉咙里，混在耳鸣声中，听上去既陌生又熟悉。

他摇了摇头，感觉到有人在轻轻抚摸他的脸庞。

 _放开我……求你们……_ 他想这么说，但是他的喉咙又干又涩，隐隐作痛，发出的声音像蚊子叫，就连他自己都听不清在说些什么。Ben你在哪儿？他心里不停重复爱人的名字，甚至没有意识到嘴里也在喃喃的念着。

在某一个瞬间，时间停止了。房间里安静地可怕，Matt贴在桌子上，除了自己的心跳声什么都感觉不到。就好像他走到一个半梦半醒的边缘，只要再跨出一步就能在一间洋溢着爱（以及些许奇怪的醋味——多数是由于一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事而起）的房间里醒来，抬头就看见Ben下巴上的胡渣。

_也许这就是一场荒唐的梦。_

Matt这么想着，轻轻地，似乎如释重负地呼出一口气。

那口呼吸还没有完全融入周遭的空气里，一个冰凉的触感就让Matt身上的血液再次冻结。

那种黏滑的，湿漉漉的，柔软的，像是水，又像是冰的触感突然袭击了他。

那个触感对Matt来说太熟悉了，就像Ben胸口的胸毛一样，他不用看就知道那是什么。

它滴落在Matt的尾椎上，激起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。然后，它沿着Matt的股缝不断往下流淌，集聚在他身后的那个入口上，又在地心引力的作用下继续下滑落到他裸露在外的囊袋上。

那股冰冷似乎将Matt体内剩余的力气一股哪儿地都炸了出来。他再一次挣扎起来，像一条离水的鱼用力扑腾，绑在他左右脚踝间强迫他双腿大张的那根金属棍敲在桌腿上叮当作响。

他的挣扎很快耗尽了剩余的体力，而那一双双落在他身上的手，也变本加厉起来，压得他再不能动弹。

然后，他的臀瓣被强硬地往两边分，一根手指在他身后的入口处打了两个圈就果断地刺了进去。

那根手指一定带了许多润滑液进去。Matt看不见，但是肠道里那短暂的清凉，以及随之而来逐渐升温的感觉不会有错。那根手指灵活地不像话，一圈又一圈地拓展着Matt的甬道，强硬而毫不犹豫。

Matt以为会有痛感向他袭来。但是没有。那根手指富有技巧地抚摸着Matt的内壁，轻轻刮擦着内壁上的褶皱，不但没有让Matt感觉到一丝疼痛，甚至很快就激起了另一种让人更加难耐的感觉。

又麻、又痒。随着第二根手指的加入，那个歹徒——不管他是谁——都得以做出更多动作。蜷曲、刮蹭、轻轻抠挖、打圈，开剪闭合。

Matt只觉得肠道越来越热。这种热在第三根手指伸进来的时候猛地变成一种触电般的感觉。

嘴里忍不住泄出呻吟声。

_天啊……这一切不是这样的。_

歹徒轻轻地按压着Matt的前列腺。他的动作是那么娴熟，就好像这根本不是他们第一次交姌。快感很快就在尾椎积累起来，才没几下，Matt的前端就精神抖擞地抬起头来。

被束缚在桌上的人看不见，但是他能想象得到。

他居然从这种强迫的性交中获得了快感。Matt无能为力，这不是他能够控制的，可是情感上他无法接受体内逐渐变得汹涌的躁动，更无法接受自己一次又一次在手指按压过那一点时发出的呻吟。

而他甚至没有办法闭嘴。他就算再用力咬着橡皮球，那些声音还是会从嘴角的缝隙里钻出来。

然后，就在Matt挣扎在羞耻与负罪感的旋涡里时，那几根手指退了出去。已经开拓过，也尝了甜头的肠道几乎是自觉主动地吸着，像是要挽留那几根手指头。被吊在半空的Matt小声哼哼的同时，后穴也条件反射般一阵阵地收缩，就好像是对着空气吞吐。

这一切在一个酸胀的闷痛中结束。

然后又在被完全填满的鼓胀里重新扬帆起航。

接下来的时间对Matt漫长而模糊。他被一根巨大的阴茎填满了。那个东西像烙铁一样滚烫坚硬，从里面炙烤着Matt。他并没有被粗暴地对待，但也有可能他只是不记得了。因为当那根又粗又长的东西停留在Matt体内，然后又缓慢地移动起来时，先前所累积的很快就被更加强烈的快感淹没掩盖，也将Matt头脑里所有的东西都一股脑儿地挤了出去。

除了那根阴茎，Matt再也感受不到其它东西。

每一次那根阴茎插进来的时候都会碾过Matt的前列腺，在它抽出去的时候又会碾一次。或轻或重，或缓或急。过电般的快感如排山倒海一样向Matt袭来，他觉得自己就像是坐在云霄飞车上，不断经历着加速与失重。

那个人双手紧紧掐在Matt的胯骨上，大开大合地用力艹着趴在桌子上的金发青年。他的每一次攻击都精准而凶蛮，带着一种仿佛要把Matt的脑浆都艹出来的狠劲儿。房间里回荡着Matt的呻吟声，阴茎进出后穴激起的水声，囊袋拍击臀肉的声音，还有桌子移动时桌脚摩擦地面的声响。

Matt本能地弓起背，腰也不受控制地往下沉，使得屁股往后撅地更高了。雪白的臀肉已经在揉捏和拍击中变得绯红，甚至有一些部位隐隐约约泛出一点点青。他的手指蜷曲起来抠着桌脚，才没抠两下，就被一双大手拉开捏在掌心里。他的脚趾也因为强烈的快感而向下扣着，脚背绷得笔直。

当那双掐在腰间的手松开，转而向下握住Matt的前端时，金发青年几乎是立刻就射了出来。快感如此猛烈，就连嘴里的橡皮球都没办法完全堵住Matt的尖叫声。他的脑袋放空了好一会儿，绞紧的后穴死命地咬住那根填满他的阴茎，仿佛这一辈子都不会再松开。

当那些火花开始缓缓散去的时候，Matt才感觉到驰骋在他身后的人还在不停地进攻。

疯狂的频率又持续了一会儿，在Matt身体的痉挛还没有完全褪去的时候，那个频率在一个猛烈到几乎要将Matt捅穿的冲刺之后突然完全停止。

_不……_

Matt的神智清醒了一些，惊恐地在胸中呐喊。

没有人会听到那个无声的呼喊的。就像没有人能帮他。

那股微凉的液体冲向Matt还在震颤的肠道时，一度被快感驱走的恐惧和绝望又悄悄回来了。同时，还有眼罩上那个新出现的湿淋淋的感觉。

 

***

 

埋在Matt身体里的那根阴茎在彻底释放之后又停留了一小会儿，才有些意犹未尽地退了出去。离开那个温暖紧致的甬道时，甚至还发出啵的一声。

如果换做是平时，这个声音会让那个人羞地浑身变成一只煮熟的虾子，可是现在，那只虾子却丝毫没有意识到这个声响。

Ben看着趴在桌子上的爱人，看着他一边喘气一边啜泣，不禁开始怀疑这是不是一个糟糕透顶的主意。

“他喜欢的，他只是还没习惯……”

“闭嘴！”

Ben瞪了神灯精灵一眼。那个蓝胖子缩了下脖子，然后又不服气的挺直了胸，指着还蒙在鼓里的Matt，作着“再试一次”的口型。

但Ben没有理睬。就算再试一次——他希望Matt也能体验到这种夹杂着混乱的情色乐趣——他也会选择更加温和与更少惊讶的方式。高大青年轻轻解开缠绕在Matt脚踝上的皮革，同一时间，两个和他长得一模一样的人——他们一个穿着二战空军的制服，另一个则穿着石油工的工装裤和白色背心——他们一左一右站在桌子的另一头，轻柔地解开了Matt的手腕。

皮革束带，还有金属棍，都被丢在了地上。

“嘘——嘘——”Ben小心地将还在啜泣的Matt抱了起来搂在怀里，轻轻揭开那只已经被眼泪浸湿的黑色眼罩，取下橘红色的口球，然后温柔地亲吻爱人的鬓角，“对不起，Matty。你睁开眼睛看一下，没事了。”

过了一会儿，Matt才平复下来。他仍旧害怕，非常缓慢地睁开眼睛，发现自己被一双熟悉的臂弯搂着，靠在熟悉的胸膛上。

模糊的视线慢慢清晰起来，然后，Matt看到了一个身材肥硕的蓝色胖子低着头站在房间的角落里，周围还围着好几个年轻人。

Rafe McCawley。

A.J. Frost。

Jack Ryan。

Michael Jennings。

当然还有Chuckie Sullivan。

Matt仰起头，蓝色的眼睛毫不意外地对上爱人棕色的瞳孔。

有那么一会儿，谁都没说话，只是这么对视着。当一些情感被释放，当一些惧怕被驱散，Matt的眼底又涌出一些新的湿意。

然后，这个金发碧眼的年轻人，这个刚刚以为经历了人生最大噩梦的年轻人，低下头捧起爱人的手臂，张开嘴狠狠地咬了上去……  
  
======================

备注：出现角色说明

Rafe McCawley 珍珠港

A.J. Frost 绝世天劫（石油工）

Jack Ryan 恐惧的总和

Michael Jennings 记忆裂痕

Chuckie Sullivan 心灵捕手


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 垃圾趴预警

“亲爱的，乖，睁开眼睛。”

Ben的声音比平时更温柔，不断诱惑着怀里的金发爱人。

实际上在伪装成绑匪之后，车子绕了一大圈又回到了两人的爱巢。而现在，神灯精灵也已经用它无边的法力将先前伪装成简陋的地下室的房间变成了富丽堂皇的卧房。

Ben躺在四柱床上，怀里抱着他的Matt。他一边舔着爱人红得像要滴血的耳尖，一边揉搓着爱人的乳肉，言语中尽是诱惑：“别闭眼。”他吻着Matt头顶的发旋，不停要求怀里的人感受并且享受眼前的一切。

一个温暖湿软的触感让一直犹豫的Matt睁开了他那双荡漾着大海颜色的眼睛。当一个柔软而又坚韧的触摸顺着他那尚不能完全闭合的后穴探进体内时，Matt的呼吸都停滞了。

“啊……”那个滑不溜秋的东西灵活极了，在他的穴口骚弄着，模仿刺入的动作，但每次又浅尝即止。Matt的身体已经被刚才那一轮猛烈刺激的性爱完全唤醒了，此时此刻他身体的每一个细胞都在亢奋的边缘，一边还记着方才的汹涌浪涛，一边又期许着新的冒险。

_Ben在舔他。_

他看到那个熟悉的脑袋正埋首在他腿间。骨节分明的双手正抓着他柔软弹手的臀肉，用力分向两边，好让中间那个隐秘的地方完全曝露在空气中。

抓着他的手也许有些太用力了，甚至让Matt觉得疼痛。但是那些疼痛对后穴源源不断传来的麻痒感来说又微不足道。那些试探即止的动作让Matt感受到越来越强烈的空虚，而那些喷在穴口和会阴的呼吸就更让他的身体荡起一阵又一阵骚动。

所有的动作，大到抓着Matt臀部的角度，小到舔舐的时候亲吻腿根的习惯，都和记忆里的Ben一模一样。Matt的脑袋晕乎乎的，那是Ben，但又不是。Ben应该正坐在他的身后搂着他，可是眼前的又分明和Ben别无二致，就好像Ben趁着他不注意和什么人调换了位置。

幔帐落了下来，遮挡住旖旎春光。Ben绕到Matt身前的大手轻轻握住金发男子释放过一次垂软下来的柱体，温柔而又缓慢地揉搓着。指甲扣过前端的时候，Matt轻声惊呼，更加难耐地扭动身体。

 _这太疯狂了。_ Matt想。

他从没尝试过这种迷乱到几乎可以用荒淫来形容的性爱。他听过其他人的讲述，坦率地说，他也好奇过。可是每一次当派对进行到某个点的时候，他总是小心翼翼地抽离出来。他在某个五彩纷呈却又混乱不堪的大门前窥视过一两眼，然后用想象补全了门背后的画面。

仅此而已。

甚至在和Ben茶余饭后谈起洋基队那件丑闻，半开玩笑半认真地说要把那事写成剧本的时候，他也没有打算在任何程度上身体力行地体会一下故事里主人公的心路历程。

“听说这个。听说那个。”也许那真的很刺激，但是下决心尝试一次又是另一个层面的事情了……

Matt从没下过那个决心，直到今天，Ben在他背后狠狠推了一把。

眼眶里的生理盐水让Matt的视线变得更模糊。但是他还是分辨出那两个朝他靠近的人。

他们一个戴着黑框眼镜，西装革履，一副精英做派；一个则看上去狂野不羁，穿着又旧又破的白色背心，背心上还有一些油污留下的黑色印记。

Matt认得那两身衣服。他看过很多回了，Ben甚至还偷偷地把那副黑框眼镜从片场顺出来，摆在Matt从“天才雷普利”片场带回来的眼镜旁边，称它们是“阿呆和阿瓜”。那是Michael Jennings，Ben最近的商业片里的角色，以及A.J. Frost，来自那部关于石油工上天钻孔的故事。

他们靠的更近了，脸上都露出了那种Ben看他时特有的微笑——有些不带好意的，赤裸直接的，仿佛要把他囫囵吞下的表情。在Matt眼里，那个表情性感、狂野、光是眼神就能让他忍不住呻吟。

“Matty。”

“Matty。”

他们异口同声地叫着Matt的名字，高大的身躯凑地那么近，彻彻底底挡住后面，Matt甚至都没看清楚将他舔得浑身发软的究竟是哪个Ben。他们摸着Matt光裸的腿，充满情色意味地在腿弯处不停抚摸，将两条腿往两侧大大分开。

“看着我。Matty，看着他们。”

Matt下意识地想闭起眼睛，又被Ben的话语阻止了。

“哪一个是你？Ben？”

“他们每一个都是我。”

“我不信。那不可能。”

“那是灯神。它无所不能。”

“真的每一个都是你吗？”

“你说呢？你比我更熟悉我。我的宝贝，我的太阳，我的……Matty哥哥。”

伴随着Ben狡黠的话语，Matt看到身着Michael Jennings那身硅谷精英西服的Ben松开裤头，掏出那根他看过无数遍的大家伙，对着自己腿间那个湿软微启的洞口深深捅了进去。

_那太超过了。_

沉重而又迅猛的冲刺完全没有任何犹豫，也没有任何怜悯，就那么笔直地闯进来，碾压着肠道内壁，又隔着肠壁碾压着Matt体内那个能让他欲仙欲死的腺体。伴随着无意识的尖叫，Matt本能地想要蜷缩身体，并拢大腿。他的内壁推挤着那根——Michael Jennings的，又或者说，Ben的——巨物。就像每一次Ben兴致太过的时候一样，Matt试图抵抗。但是不管那是认真的，还是象征性的，最后总是会变成一种床笫间的情趣。

就像Ben从来不会伤害他一样，那个看上去像是Michael Jennings的Ben和往常一样，温柔但又毫不退让地将Matt开始并拢的大腿分向两边，比之前分得更开，更彻底。他缓慢地抽插起来，像是高楼大厦拔地而起前工地上那些巨型的打桩机一样，一下、一下、一下、每次都插地又深又狠。

 _我要被他捅穿了……_ Matt的脑子里充斥着这样的念头。他的前端早就在Ben的手指，以及腿间另一个律动着的Ben的双重攻击下高高翘起，顶端不停往外渗着液体。快感就像是飓风下的海浪，前一个浪头还没有落下去，后一个浪头就高高地压了下来。

“喊出来，亲爱的。你叫得真好听……”

一开始，Matt还能听见Ben在他耳边说的话，但很快他就什么都听不见了。那些声响，他的叫声，呻吟声，Ben的低语，Ben带来的撞击声，Ben一边撞击一边发出的喘息，那些声音钻进Matt的耳朵里之后，仿佛自动被丢进一个无人问津的角落。Matt只知道他浑身上下不停地被快感侵袭，快感如同电流一般在他体内乱窜，所到之处点起大大小小的火花，炸成一片又一片。

然后他到了。

攀上了顶峰再纵身跃下。

Matt看到自己射在了Ben的手里，思考着那些白浊究竟是什么东西。

Matt也看到西装革履的爱人扒着他的膝盖紧紧地贴在他身上。爱人低吼着的同时，Matt隐隐约约感觉到有什么东西注入了自己体内，但一时半会儿想不起来那是什么。

这种迷茫持续了好一会儿，当Matt缓缓地落到地上的时候，他才想起来刚才的一切，发现自己在Ben的注视下，被另一个Ben艹到高潮，而Ben……老实说Matt已经分不清他们哪个是真正的Ben，又或者真的像Ben说的，他们都是他，他就是他们所有。

就在这个时候，让Matt更脸红的事情发生了。穿着西装的Ben前脚从他的身体里退出来，后脚那个穿着带着脏污的白色背心的Ben就马不停蹄地又插了进来。

Matt已经射过的柱体软软地落了下去，两人结合的地方毫无遮掩地彻底展现在眼前。

后穴的酥麻还没退去，Matt的感觉有些迟钝。就像隔了一层厚厚的纱，朦胧而不真切。但是当那个化名A.J. Frost的Ben笔直插入的时候，已经撑到发白、覆着一层薄薄泡沫的穴口渗出来更多液体。而这一次，从迷雾里走出来，还没来得及进入下一片雾林的Matt清楚明了地知道那些液体是什么……

是他的，以及上一个Ben的，他们共同贡献的成果。

这些成果在这个Ben更加狂野快速的律动下，被那根一如既往巨大无比的柱体从Matt的体内一丝一丝挤了出来。

“慢一点……Ben，慢一点……”

求饶的声音不久就变成含糊地难以分辨的淫浪呻吟。Matt觉得自己就像是一叶扁舟，在波涛汹涌的海面上沉浮了整个晚上。他觉得很累，想要休息，可是体内源源不断升起一轮又一轮快感，强迫他保持清醒。

有点时候他觉得自己仿佛做着做着睡着了，可是他没有。他能感受到Ben改变了角度碾压他，他也能感受到Ben变着花样在他身上大大小小的敏感点不停煽风点火。这个Ben的攻击很快，很迅猛，Matt的肠壁不久就再次被艹到痉挛，紧紧吸附着那个让他又快乐又痛苦的东西，仿佛是报复性地想要从Ben身上也榨出一点东西来。不过这种力量的角逐最后总是以Matt的败北而结束，这一次也不例外。

迷迷糊糊地，Matt觉得自己大概又射了，又或者他已经疲累到产生了射出来的幻觉。这些疲累在另一个Ben艹进来的时候——Matt甚至都没看清他穿了哪部电影的戏服——终于将Matt拽到一个温暖黑暗的深渊里……

 

***

 

Matt再次睁开眼睛的时候，看到机舱顶部幽暗的灯光。他转头看了看四周，发现第二节头等舱里只有他一个人。\

上飞机时看的书掉在地上。

Matt弯腰将书捡了起来，一边回忆着之前究竟看到哪儿了。

他循着记忆，一段一段翻着书页找寻先前阅读到的段落，碰巧就看见书里的一段话。

那是一段关于毫无来由的许愿的小插曲。就像Ben为他准备的那场疯狂性爱派对一样。那一次，当第二天Matt醒来的时候，他脑子里只想着找个铁锤将Ben的神灯敲成一片废铁——要不是他浑身酸软到几乎无法从床上爬起来，他一定就那么做了。

不管Ben是不是在那之后睡了一星期沙发。

也不管Ben是不是从一个小盒子里拿出一张Matt开玩笑似许的愿望的小纸条：一张写着“令人意想不到的疯狂性爱”的彩色纸片，后面还画了一只有着尖牙和火焰尾巴的小恶魔。

Matt看着书里那段小插曲，下意识地揉了揉因为坐长途飞机而僵硬发酸的腰。他不知道Ben是不是真的生气了。不管Ben只是在和他闹别扭，就像小孩子吵闹着要糖吃一样，还是Ben真的有点生气了，Matt都开始认真思考那盏神灯留在Ben手里的时间是不是久了点，它是不是应该尽早变成一张闪闪发光的金色铁皮。


End file.
